Hidden
by Good Luck My Way
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, right? That's what Zero had always heard from his mother, but this was not the case. 8 year old Zero Kiryuu had let his curiosity take over him and made him take his twin brother into the forbidden mansion they weren't supposed to poke around in. But, instead of death, they found something else. Something special. And he will treasure this something.


A/N- This is my first story so sorry it's so short! TT^TT It'll get longer once I see everyone like my story. Please R & R~! (( BTW They grow up so don't worry. And Zero doesn't turn into a vampire. Well maybe. But Ichiru doesn't die. Well… I'll think about it.))

Zero- Good Luck mY way doesn't own Vampire Knight! Or Me and Ichiru~!

Ichiru- She wished she did.

Me- If I did, well, there'd be a different outcome.

Zero- O_O

Ichiru- PLEASE ENJOY!

Zero- Rate and Review! Please~!

Me- *puppy eyes* Please review! I'd love to see your opinions and comments. I don't care if it's mean or not (( A little...)) And whether or not I should continue.

Zero & Ichiru- Arigatō !

* * *

_The Mansion~  
_

_"Curiosity killed the cat, didn't he?"_

* * *

8 year old Zero Kiryuu stared up at the tall, dark mansion.

"Ani, do you think the rumors are true? That there's a cold blooded murderer in there?" Ichiru, his younger twin brother asked.

Zero shook his head. He didn't want to believe that nonsense, he knew there was someone there but he didn't know if they were nice or not. But he was sick of all the other kids crap about the person who lives here so he's going to put a stop to this by seeing if the rumors were true or not.

"Let's go in." Zero bravely announced.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" What if they get us! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Ichiru cried hysterically.  
"It's okay; I'll be here every step of the way. I'll protect you okay?"

Ichiru nodded.

The two silverettes entered the stony mansion.

* * *

The door creaked eerily as Zero and Ichiru came in. The floor boards were loose and made noise every step they made.

The first part of the mansion was a ballroom. An old piano sat in the corner, collecting dust. The chandelier above them looked like it was going to fall any minute.

"Z-Zero, this place is creepy." Ichiru whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here."

Zero had to admit, the place was creepy, scratch that, it was beyond creepy. His heart beat faster and harder. He wanted to take Ichiru and run out of there as soon as possible. His body desired to go but his mind forced him to stay put. He had to see this 'killer' for himself. He had to prove that the kids were wrong.

BOOOM~!  
Thunder crackled outside the mansion. The two twins jumped and held each other close.

"I-it's okay, I-It's just thunder. I forgot there was going to be a thunderstorm this afternoon." Zero attempted to calm his brother and himself. He was pretty shaken up too.

Zero and Ichiru trudged up the mansion's stairs. The steps wobbled and squeaked beneath the two.

"Ne- Zero, let's turn back…now!" Ichiru urged, tugging on Zero's shirt.

"No. Let's keep going." He insisted.

Ichiru was quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

They finally reached the top of the staircase. The twins moved to the tall window at the end of the hall. The rain droplets slapped the window and the thunder roared as they looked outside. A flash of lightning stuck far away with another clap of thunder, making the youngest silverettes shriek and jump. Zero pulled a blanket from his backpack for the trip to the mansion and wrapped it around his frightened brother.

"It's okay. You shouldn't be afraid of the storm. It's just nature."

Ichiru was getting sick of Zero. He glared at him, which was a first. Normally, the two were close; they never fight, well, not that often.

Zero noticed and decided to be quiet. He figured Ichiru would be mad at him for dragging into this mess. Their parents must be worried sick about them and they can't leave in the middle of a storm.

Zero pulled out his flashlight and flipped it on. They made their way down the hall.

The two boys peered in every room, but each one was empty. The twins were determined to find the cold-blooded person they heard about from the kids at school.

Time passed as the twins searched the mansion's second floor. By the time they were completed every room on the second floor, they were exhausted and outside, it seemed that the storm was still raging and getting even worse.

* * *

The silverettes backtracked their way downstairs to the main floor. They were just about to exit the mansion when they heard quiet footsteps behind them.

They're hearts began to race and their muscles tense. They froze right on spot. Zero's hands started to get clammy and sweaty. Ichiru turned pale.

As Zero started to turn the doorknob, a voiced growled.

"Stop right there, don't move a muscle.

Zero retreated his hand and they slowly turned around to see who was behind them.

Their eyes got wide by what they saw.

* * *

A/N- Yeah sorry, It's crappy I know. I've failed OTL

Oh yeah! Arigatō mean Thank you and Ani means older brother.

I try to put as much japanese words as I can.

Anyway please R & R!


End file.
